Ghostbusters II
| directed by = Ivan Reitman | written by = Harold Ramis; Dan Aykroyd | produced by = Bernie Brillstein; Michael C. Gross; Sheldon Kahn; Joe Medjuck; Ivan Reitman; Gordon A. Webb | music by = Randy Edelman | cinematography = Michael Chapman | edited by = Donn Cambern; Sheldon Kahn | distributed by = Columbia Pictures | release date(s) = June 16th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $37,000,000 IMDB; Ghostbusters II (1989); Box office & business | gross revenue = $112,494,738 IMDB; Ghostbusters II (1989); Box office & business | preceded by = Ghostbusters (1984) | followed by = }} Ghostbusters II is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It is the sequel to the 1984 blockbuster Ghostbusters and was again directed by Ivan Reitman. The script was written by Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd, who also star in the film. It was produced by Columbia Pictures Corporation and released theatrically in the United States on June 16th, 1989. The film reunites original cast members Bill Murray, Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Rick Moranis, Ernie Hudson and Annie Potts, reprising their respective roles of Doctor Peter Venkman, Doctor Egon Spengler, Doctor Raymond Stantz, Dana Barrett, Louis Tully, Winston Zeddemore and Janine Melnitz. The movie also stars Peter MacNicol as Doctor Janosz Poha, Kurt Fuller as Hardemeyer and Wilhelm von Homburg as Vigo. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Copyright holder: Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. * Ghostbusters II (1989) and Ghostbusters 2 redirect to this page. * Production on Ghostbusters II began on November 28th, 1988. Principal photography concluded on March 7th, 1989. IMDB; Ghostbusters II (1989); Box office & business * The movie was shot on-location in New York City, New York. Studio shots were filmed at Stage 15, Warner Brothers Burbank Studios in Los Angeles, California. The shots of the Ghostbusters' firehouse were filmed at Hook & Ladder Company #8 on 14 North Moore Street in Manhattan. Shots of Weaver Hall were filmed at Columbia University in Manhattan. IMDB; Ghostbusters II (1989); Filming locations * Ghostbusters II was first released on DVD in Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on June 29th, 1999. Amazon.com; Ghostbusters II DVD It was re-released in widescreen format with new cover art on March 14th, 2006. Amazon.com; Ghostbusters II (1989); Widescreen DVD It was also included on the Ghostbusters 1 & 2 DVD double feature, which included a commemorative booklet. This set was released by Sony on August 5th, 2005. Amazon.com; Ghostbusters 1 & 2 DVD * The events of this film take place in real-time, five years after the events of Ghostbusters. * Actor Max von Sydow provides the voice of Vigo, but is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun Facts * Actor/writer Harold Ramis and cinematographer Michael Chapman both share the same birthday. Harold was born on November 21st, 1944 and Michael was born in 1935. * Director Ivan Reitman makes a cameo appearance as a man walking outside the firehouse. Taglines The following slogans and taglines have been used on marketing material relating to Ghostbusters II. :* "The Superstars of the Supernatural are back!" :* "We're back!" :* "The Superstars of the Supernatural are back. And this time, it's no marshmallow roast." :* "Guess who's coming to save the world again?" :* "Be ready to believe us." Recommendations * Ghostbusters (1984) External Links * * * Ghostbusters II at Wikipedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:June, 1989/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:G/Films Category:Ivan Reitman/Director Category:Dan Aykroyd/Writer Category:Harold Ramis/Writer Category:Bernie Brillstein/Executive producer Category:Michael C. Gross/Executive producer Category:Sheldon Kahn/Associate producer Category:Joe Medjuck/Executive producer Category:Ivan Reitman/Producer Category:Gordon A. Webb/Associate producer Category:Randy Edelman/Composer Category:Michael Chapman/Cinematographer Category:Donn Cambern/Editor Category:Sheldon Kahn/Editor Category:Bill Murray/Actor Category:Dan Aykroyd/Actor Category:Sigourney Weaver/Actor Category:Harold Ramis/Actor Category:Rick Moranis/Actor Category:Ernie Hudson/Actor Category:Annie Potts/Actor Category:Peter MacNicol/Actor Category:David Margulies/Actor Category:Kurt Fuller/Actor Category:Aaron Lustig/Actor Category:Jason Reitman/Actor Category:George P. Wilbur/Actor Category:Walter Flanagan/Actor Category:Bobby Brown/Actor Category:Cheech Marin/Actor Category:Ben Stein/Actor Category:Philip Baker Hall/Actor Category:Eugene Levy/Actor Category:Ivan Reitman/Actor Category:Max von Sydow/Voice actor